Saya
by sabaku no nathzu uchiha
Summary: “¿Quién tiene la razón, la mente o el corazón?" "la necesidad imperante de protegerte me mata" Espere por ella y ahora, lucharé por ella"


**_HI! hacia tiempo no logeaba, desp de publicar la historia de deimey XD ok esto es un oneshot de saya y sus amores platónicos, Solomon y Haji. Es mi primer blood+ asi q porfavor no me maten. Va dedicado especialmente para Deimey Otaku girl, por la apuesta que hicimos, gracias por mi shikatema me encató y aora me toca a mi con lo q te gusta XD. Tamb un saludo para narutojo -gracias por juntarme a Temari, no me gusta que se qde ay tirada- y titxu, asis y todos lo demás! espero les guste, por fsvor comentenn!!! yare yare! NYA! x3_**

* * *

_"¿Quién tiene la razón, la mente o el corazón? Cuando tormentas borrosas te nublan, y te sientes ahogada sin salida… Al tenderte dos manos diferentes, pero a la vez tan queridas, ¿Cuál escoges? ¿Escoges a ciegas, al azar? ¿O prefieres caer, con tal de no escoger ninguna? _

…_;;::::IIIII::::;;…_

-Saya, escúchame…

-¡NO! Déjame-dijo Saya, arrebatando su brazo del agarre del rubio que la perseguía

-Saya, por favor- ordenó Solomon, cuando por fin la hubo alcanzado.

Saya intentó escabullirse, mas se vio encerrada en una esquina de la sala donde la en la persecución habían llegado. Solomo encerró a Saya recostando ambos de sus brazos a la pared y acercando su rostro al de ella. Ella se giró su rostro a la izquierda y cerró los ojos, no quería seguir viendo esas penetrantes pupilas azules por más tiempo.

-Saya, ¡MIRAME!- ordenó Solomon

-Vete-rugió Saya

-No, no hasta que escuches lo que tengo que decirte, no hasta que me entiendas…

-NO quiero saber nada de ti, ¡aléjate!- dijo la chica de ojos carmesí, empujando con sus brazos el pecho del hombre que tenía enfrente.

-NO Saya, no me iré… No me alejaré… ¡Maldición Saya eso es lo que quiero que entiendas! Yo nunca abandonaré tu lado… Lo que siento por ti, esta opresión en el pecho, no lo había sentido jamás Saya, la necesidad imperante de protegerte me mata, me vuelvo loco solo de pensar en ti. Mi boca desea tocar tus labios con preponderante dolor, me causa un vacío solo el verte… Por favor Saya, no me pidas que haga algo que me matará en el acto, no me pidas que te deje…

-Pero eso es lo que quiero Solomon, ¡quiero que te vayas! NO me confundas más… déjame en paz de una buena vez- dijo ella, encarándolo con la mirada fría y asesina que la chica de pelo negro tenía.

-Lo siento, te dejaré en paz únicamente el día que este enterrado ya diez metros bajo tierra…

En eso, ágil y con decisión, Solomon pegó sus labios a los de Saya, forzando un beso. Ella abrió los ojos cuan grandes los tenía… y no pudo evitar corresponder ese roce de labios, haciéndolo más profundo cada vez… Kami ese hombre la confundía tanto… Con él no podía pensar claramente, su mente olvidaba todo, incluso a aquel hombre de pelo negro y mirada cálida que ella tanto quería… La sombra de aquella figura alta masculina la hizo reaccionar, apretando sus labios y apartando con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de Solomon del de ella. Lo derribó y salió corriendo de allí.

Solomon se quedó viéndola correr, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, aunque al final ella lo había dejado plantado, ella por unos segundos le había dado lo que él quería…

…_;;::::IIIII::::;;…_

Saya corría con todo lo que sus piernas daban. Sus ojos ya vidriosos amenazaban con soltar una lágrima en cualquier momento, pero no la defraudaron. Seguía su camino abriendo todas las puertas a su paso de golpe, solo con el objetivo de llegar a la habitación que momentáneamente podía llamar suya. Al fin entró de manera estrepitosa, tirándose al suelo de rodillas y sollozando calladamente, con sus brazos abrazándola a ella misma y los ojos cerrados.

-¡Lo odio… lo odio, lo odio, lo odio!-murmuraba Saya para sí- solo quiere confundirme, de hacerme caer en sus brazos otra vez aunque yo no quiera… Demo… Kuso… Ese bastardo lo ha logrado, ha vuelto a despertar esa curiosidad en mí… Justo ahora…

-Ya veo- dijo una sombra en frente de la chica.

Saya elevó su mirada, solo para encontrar con horror la mirada de Haji, el locutor de aquellas palabras que la habían sacado de su ensimismamiento. Estaba recostado al marco de su ventana, viendo la hermosa noche estrellada de aquella vez, entre sus dedos, una rosa rosada lucía a la luz de la luna y las estrellas por su baño de reluciente rocío. Estaba recién cortada. Saya se inmutó al pensar que él había oído todo lo que ella acabada de decir.

-Haji…-comenzó torpemente Saya, incorporándose.

-Veo que te has encontrado nuevamente con Solomon- sonrió él, quitándole la mirada de encima y poniéndola en el firmamento.

-Yo…

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya-interrumpió él- tienes mucho que pensar, ahora que él ha aparecido de nuevo…

-¡No Haji espera!-reclamó ella.

-Buenas noches- dijo Haji haciendo caso omiso a lo que acababa de decir.

El violonchelista se le acercó, la tomó de la barbilla femenina y le dio en beso en su frente. La miró a los ojos un momento, con la mirada perdida y vacía; le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Por unos instantes, Saya se quedó viendo con ojos anhelantes la puerta por donde aquel hombre acababa de salir, esperando su regreso; pero en veinte minutos ya pasados se dio por vencida resignándose al hecho que no iba a volver.

Triste y embelesada, se quedó mirando la ventana, donde parecía todavía ver su sombra, bajó su mirada y se asombró. Allí, en su balcón, Haji había dejado la rosa rosada para ella; y pudo notar cual molesto estaba su caballero, ya que… aunque parecía calmado hablando de Solomon, su odio hacia él se refleja en las gotas de sangre impregnadas en las espinas… Los puños de Haji habían estrangulado esa rosa, como quisiera hacerlo con su contrincante por la mujer que ambos amaban a muerte.

…_;;::::IIIII::::;;…_

Al salir de la habitación, una marea de pensamiento vino a la mente del músico. El dolor por el peligro que perder a su amada representaba lo dejaba ciego, moribundo, destrozado. El simple hecho de pensar en otro quitándole los besos de aquellos labios que por ley y orden le pertenecían a él, le hacían sentir como dagas atravesaban su alma y corazón. Solo pensar que su mujer le correspondiera a otro, era un pensamiento mortal.

-Si crees que tenerla será fácil, estás muy equivocado- se pensó Haji- no permitiré que mientras yo tenga las fuerzas para pelear por ella, por su amor; alguien como tú llegue a intentar siquiera ponerla en duda. Desde hoy en adelante, solo con mi muerte podrás tenerla, solo cuando yo no esté podrás amarla, y solo cuando yo arda en los fuegos del infierno podrás quitarme sus besos. Solomon, si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás; pero un enemigo como yo es de temer, más cuando se trata de defender a la doncella por la cual yo moriría solo con que me lo pidiera, por la cual vendería mi alma al demonio para alargar la vida de ella y por la cual; estoy dispuesto a llegar al fin del mundo solo por el hecho de ocultarla de ti. Esperé por ella, y ahora lucharé por ella…

Al llegar a su habitación, dejó sus cosas en la cama, y se fue directo a la ventana. La abrió, dio otro vistazo a el cielo oscuro, y ante un resplandor que visualizó su ojo, metió la mano en un matorral que se alzaba al lado de su ventana, cubierto de rocío. Y de allí sacó… una rosa rosada.


End file.
